


Cozy in Crestwood

by keita52



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Red Hawke (Dragon Age), slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: Loghain and Hawke meet up and travel together, while Hawke is on her way to Skyhold in answer to Varric's request.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Loghain Mac Tir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Cozy in Crestwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tejaswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejaswrites/gifts).



“Teyrn Loghain?”

Loghain Mac Tir had heard someone approaching the small fire he’d built out here in Crestwood, but had chosen not to pay them any attention in the hopes that they would pass him by. Apparently not. He frowned and poked at the fire, pretending it needed the attention. “I haven’t been Teyrn Loghain in almost a decade,” he said. “Or hadn’t you heard I joined the Grey Wardens?” 

The figure moved closer to the fire, giving Loghain a good look. A woman -- tall, with a long auburn braid, and a vivid red scar across her face. She had a mage’s staff across her back. “Sorry,” she said, squatting down across from him. “I’ve been out of Ferelden too long. Old habit.”

Loghain let the stick fall to the ground. His hand closed on the hilt of the sword at his side. If she was offended, he didn’t particularly care. “What do you want?”

“You said I might be able to find you here.”

“Ah.” Loghain moved his hand away from his sword. “You must be Hawke.”

The woman - Hawke - inclined her head. “Guilty as charged, I’m afraid. May I sit?”

Loghain nodded, studying Eledra Hawke closely as she took a seat across from him, resting her back against a large rock. They’d been corresponding for quite some time on the subject of Red Lyrium, but never met in person. “I’m glad you were able to puzzle out the hidden message. I was afraid I was too oblique.”

Hawke shook her head. “You were. Oblique, that is, but I got it anyway.” She held out her hands to the fire, then let out a sigh. “Have you heard of the Inquisition?”

Loghain frowned. “I’m aware that someone’s refounded it. Everything else I’ve heard - it seems too much like fantastical rumors. I’m not sure what to believe.”

“I’m headed there. A friend of mine has become part of the Inquisitor’s inner circle. He asked for my help.” She looked up at Loghain. “Varric Tethras. I think I told you about him.”

“The one whose brother found the Red Lyrium idol? Yes.” Loghain thought it over. “That’s good. It means you’ll be believed. It means they’ll take the threat seriously.”

Hawke averted her gaze again, looking out into the darkness. “That’s one area you were a bit too oblique on. Why did you have to leave Orlais?”

“Yes, I’m sorry for, ah, leaving you in the lurch. I had to move quickly.” He couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him. He was glad, suddenly, that she couldn’t see his face. He was sure that he looked awful. “They’re all hearing it. The Calling.” That itch in the back of his skull, the sense of impending doom. “And they’re all terrified, many of them beyond rational thought. And many of those -- are in charge.”

“Maker’s breath,” Hawke swore.

Loghain fixed his gaze on the flames, trying to draw some of their warmth inside him. “It’s all connected, Hawke. Corypheus. Red Lyrium. This Calling. It has to be false; there’s no way that every last Warden would start feeling it at the same time. Old, young, veteran, fresh recruit - it just doesn’t happen that way. But, as I said. They’re terrified.”

“And terrified people make stupid decisions,” Hawke muttered, shaking her head. Silence fell between them, and Loghain took the chance to study her some more. It was odd. It was the first time they’d met in person, but he felt like he already knew her. Not Viscount Hawke, not the Champion, but -- Eledra.

He looked away, cursing himself for an old fool. He’d been out here by himself for too long. He was reading things that weren’t there. They  _ didn’t _ know one another. He still didn’t know why she’d asked him, of all people -- all Wardens -- for aid. But she had. And he’d given it.

“So,” he said, when the silence started to become uncomfortable. “You’re headed for the Inquisition.”

Hawke nodded. “You said you’d heard a lot of fantastical rumors. Did any of them involve Corypheus?”

Loghain thought that over for a few minutes. “Ah. Yes, that would make sense.”

“Unfortunately.” She laced her hands together behind her head. “So, yes. That’s where I’m headed. They’ve got the resources, and I’ve got the information.”

“Would you like me to accompany you?” The question slipped out before he’d fully considered it, but as he watched her ponder her answer, he decided it was a logical enough one to ask. 

“No. I trust Varric, but I don’t know any of the other players.” Hawke’s gaze was more intent as she looked over at him. “Best not to give them all the information until I’m more certain of what they’ll do with it.”

He’d been a leader for years before being recruited into the Wardens, and his status as a hero of the Fifth Blight had meant that he was accorded a great deal of respect and deference. But Hawke - she was like Maric, the kind of person who would lead no matter what her station in life. She had that effortless charisma that drew people in.

_ And she’s closer to Anora’s age than your own, _ Loghain told himself sternly, uncomfortable and a little bit ashamed that his reaction to meeting her in person was, apparently, to develop a crush like a green recruit spotting a pretty girl in the streets. He really hoped that she hadn’t seen that in his face. The only thing more inappropriate than developing these feelings would be to let Hawke know about them.

“Well,” he said, hoping he hadn’t let the silence drag on too long, “I hope you’ll at least accept an escort for part of the journey there. To the Frostbacks, at least. I can brief you with what I do know along the way.”

Hawke nodded, her face lightening with a smile. “Thank you, Loghain. I would welcome the company, to be honest.”

Loghain returned her nod and picked up the stick he’d dropped earlier, stoking the fire back up to a more comfortable level. He waited, but they both seemed to have depleted their stock of available conversation, so to speak. Another chance to study her. Another chance to match what he knew of Hawke by reputation and from her letters, with what she was showing in person.

There were those who had said she’d been heartless to side with the Templars against ‘her own kind’, to execute Anders - the man who had been her friend and companion, but had blown up the Chantry and ignited a war. Some of those people, no doubt, were the same ones that said she was mad to take the job of Viscount when everyone knew she was an apostate mage. The people of Kirkwall hadn’t stood for it, and it had been why she’d left. Her letters said those people were wrong, and Loghain believed the letters over the rumors. Hawke was a woman weighed down by many burdens. He’d seen that look often enough to know it. He’d worn it a time or two himself. He had regretted that his actions had sent Cailan to his death - his best friend’s son - but, at the time, he’d done what he thought was right. He was fairly certain that Hawke could say the same about her own actions.

“I can take first watch,” he offered after a few more moments of silence had stretched between them.

Hawke chuckled softly. “No need. I’ve a spell that will alert us if anyone crosses a certain threshold. Just need to set it up before we sleep.”

“Ah. I’d imagine that comes in handy when traveling alone.”

She nodded. “Probably saved my life more than a few times.”

“Well, then I will turn in.” He paused, then, without knowing why - “Good night, Eledra.”

Her head jerked up, surprise written on her face. He wasn’t sure what she saw when she looked at him, but it was enough to change that surprise into comprehension. “Good night, Loghain.”

The exchange kept him up well after he’d bedded down, wondering what she had seen in him.

* * *

“Loghain. Trouble.” 

It was their third day of traveling across Crestwood, and Loghain had been resting his eyes while they stopped for a mid-day meal. At Hawke’s words, he came alert, hand on his sword as he scanned the area -

And saw what she’d seen.

“Red. Templars.” He hissed out the words through clenched teeth. The abomination that they were both fighting against. 

Hawke was spinning her staff, the air crackling around her as she channeled her mana. “I can slow them down - make them bunch up, do damage to all of them. You’ll need to try and pick them off, finish them.”

Loghain nodded. “Watch my back.”

“I’ll try,” she said through gritted teeth, lifting her hand high and then bringing it down. With that hand motion seemed to come some sort of great pressure that bore down upon the group of Red Templars, staggering them, and definitely seeming to do some kind of damage. Loghain advanced slowly, watching for the ones that seemed to be the most affected and engaging them. He could only hope that Hawke was holding her own, and the bolts of lightning that occasionally ran through their foes -- along with fists made of rock -- seemed to indicate that she was.

The skies that had been gray and threatening all day decided that now was the best time for them to open up and begin to rain. Loghain remembered why he’d always hated coming here, this tendency to rain off and on endlessly. His footing became perilous, his vision blurred. While his decision to pick off the weak ones first had winnowed the herd, it meant that the more capable opponents were the ones he faced now. Between the environment and his fatigue, he knew he was getting sloppy. 

He parried a blow, then cursed as the Red Templar’s follow-up struck home. Blood leaked from the wound that the Templar had opened in his side. Not something that he could easily shrug off and keep fighting. Still, he had to try. Loghain brought his sword back up and struck again, shoving the Red Templar backwards. The Red Templar lost his footing and fell on his back. Loghain drove his blade down, striking the heart. When the Red Templar stopped moving, he pulled his blade free. Wait. He wasn’t being attacked. Hawke. Where was Hawke?

Loghain finally saw her, only a few feet away, looking as drenched, bloody, and worn out as he was sure that he did. He stumbled forward, wrapping an arm around her back. He wasn’t sure if she needed his help, or he hers. Most likely both.

“Have to find somewhere to rest,” she said, her teeth chattering with fatigue and cold. “Out of the rain.”

“Seem to recall we passed a cave not long ago,” Loghain replied. “Can you make it?”

She gave a bitter laugh. “I can make it if you can.”

“Good. Together, then.”

They paused only to gather their bags before moving out. A few minutes of backtracking did, in fact, reveal a cave. Loghain took a moment to be grateful that he hadn’t fabricated a memory of shelter, that it was actually there. Their slow, limping steps grew even slower as they approached the cave. The inside was dark, cold, and altogether uninviting. A vast improvement over the conditions outside.

Hawke slumped to the floor. Loghain wanted to make sure she was all right, but he found himself sliding downwards as well.

“Tinder,” Hawke said. “You have it?”

Loghain nodded. “Always carry some. Don’t know if we can find more wood-”

Hawke shook her head. “Just need tinder for now. I can use magic.” She grimaced. “Don’t like doing it with magic.”

“Wouldn’t that be easier?”

She shook her head again. “Maybe, but stupid. Better to save the magic for something I can’t do with my own two hands.”

“Ah. Sensible.” Loghain fished in his pack and found the wrapped bundle of tinder that had, thankfully, been protected from the worst of the rain. He pulled out a portion and arranged it on the ground, then backed away.

Hawke made a gesture, and the tinder burst into flame. Loghain let out a relieved sigh as the chill began to dissipate. He pressed his hand to his side and found it still bloody. “Damn it.” He started taking off his armor, tossing it much more haphazardly to the side than he normally would have. He’d have to do more work later. Just this moment, he didn’t particularly care.

Next came the padding under his armor, and finally the soaked shirt, trousers, and even underclothes. The cold air made him shiver, and he frantically dug around for more clothes to put on. A long coat - that would do. He wrapped it around himself, and then looked across the fire at Hawke.

She, too, had stripped to her bare skin, sodden and torn clothes thrown off to the side. Loghain froze, watching the way the dim firelight played across her skin, highlighting new bruises and old scars. He felt something stirring inside him, something he’d thought he’d buried with his wife. Maker, she was - she was -

She was walking towards him. Hawke reached down and closed her hand around an erection he hadn’t realized he was exposing to her. For a second, he felt like a dirty old man, and then her hand was moving, fingers tracing a path up and down his sensitive shaft and he forgot to breathe.

“I told myself I was imagining it,” Hawke said, stepping in closer and resting her lips against the side of his neck. “You’re this great hero, even before helping to end the Fifth Blight. I’m a disgrace. I lost everything. I helped start a war. Doesn’t matter that it was inadvertent. But I thought - in your letters -”

“You weren’t. Imagining.” It was hard to form the words. “Eledra, I -”

“Shhh.” She leaned in and kissed him. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, leaning on the other for support. “Loghain. I want this. Don’t you?”

“Maker, yes.” This time he was the one to lean in and kiss her, hand tangling in her loose blonde hair. Her hand moved downwards, cupping his balls, fingers once again tracing lightly across his oh-so-sensitive skin. He had to break the kiss to let out a low, heartfelt moan, his vision swimming with fatigue and arousal. 

Eledra shrugged his long coat off his shoulders, taking a moment to straighten it on the floor before gently pulling him down and straddling him. Those clever, clever hands of hers continued to stroke and tease. Under different circumstances, he’d have tried to get her to slow down so that he could make sure she got as good as she was giving.

But he had been a Warden long enough to recognize and accept the changes to his body. And, ahem,  _ stamina _ , was definitely one of them. He wondered if Eledra knew that. Then decided it didn’t really matter.

His hands came up to rest on her hips as he marveled at the picture she presented - her body silhouetted by dim magical firelight, her hair falling down her back save for a few stray strands over her shoulder. Her face flushed with the same excitement that her hands were expressing, occasionally roaming across his lower body before returning to caress his erection once more.

“ _ Eledra. _ ” It seemed to be the only thing that he could say. Praise for her efforts. Delight and wonder that she was  _ making _ those efforts at all. A yearning invitation for more, for  _ her  _ heat to fully envelop him. 

She seemed to understand, leaning forward to kiss him, trailing one of her hands down his bare chest. She took one of his hands and guided it to her opening. He had to smile at what he felt there, fingers tracing her walls and coming away sticky. Loghain had the sudden desire to taste her, imagining how she would look with her eyes closed and head thrown back in the throes of an orgasm.

He decided that he would make sure to find out if reality would match his mental picture. Later. For now, Eledra was being very clear about what she wanted, and he was more than happy to oblige. He guided her forward and down onto his erection, anticipation (and something else) building inside him as her pelvis came to rest against his.

Eledra rested her hands on his chest, finding a balance before she began to move. Loghain’s hands came up to caress her breasts. The sounds she made as he traced across her bare skin, as he rolled a fingertip across one of her nipples, made his hard cock pulse inside her. He was sure that it had been years since he had heard anything so sweet. 

Despite everything that she had been doing, all the breathless anticipation she had wrung out of him as he lay on his back, it was Eledra who climaxed first -- and the sight of her was sweeter than the picture his imagination had conjured up earlier.

“Not fair,” she whispered as she lay on top of him, breathing heavily, her skin soaked with sweat. “I did all the work.”

“So then it’s time for your reward,” Loghain replied. He kissed her neck and then gently shifted them so that she was lying on her back, spreading her legs apart. “As such good, diligent work deserves.”

“Loghain.” She spoke his name in the same soft yet demanding tone he’d used earlier. “Please.”

“Don’t worry. I’m close,” he told her, even as he made himself be slow. She needed time to recover. Not too much time, but he wanted to make sure she was able to  _ fully _ appreciate this.

Eledra laughed softly. “I know. I can feel you.” Her hands came up to grasp at his back. “ _ Please.” _

When she said it like that -- he couldn’t be slow. He couldn’t hold back. So he didn’t. He let himself go, let the arousal and need and wonder wash over him as he did his best to bring Eledra to climax once more. 

And succeeded, at the same time that he found his own release.

* * *

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to come with you?” Loghain asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

He stood next to Hawke - Eledra - at the foothills of the Frostback Mountains, where they’d previously agreed to part. Loghain reached out a hand to caress her face lightly.

“Loghain, I - I do, but it’s still not a good idea,” Eledra said reluctantly. Her hand came up to cover his. “Nothing’s changed on that front. Even if -  _ especially  _ if - other things have.”

“Meaning?” Loghain asked. He was being selfish. He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it.

She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “Us.” Her smile told him that she knew exactly what game he was playing. “It’ll just be a little extra incentive to convince the Inquisitor to take this seriously. How will I find you, when I return?”

Loghain had given this some thought, and had his answer ready. “I’ll visit this spot about once every week and a half, or so, and leave Warden trail signs telling you which direction I’ve gone. Moving around is safest. Especially since we don’t know exactly when you’ll be back.”

“Soon,” she promised once more. “As soon as I can manage.”

“I know.” He pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her body trembling. He was fairly certain he was trembling as well. He didn’t want to let her go. But what they wanted didn’t matter now. Not when the Wardens were making rash decisions based on a false Calling. Not when the Red Templars were causing mayhem and destruction upon Corypheus’ orders. Both of their lives had taught them the importance of duty and sacrifice.

Not that it made the sacrifice any easier.

Eventually, Eledra pulled back and looked up at him. “Be safe, Warden.”

Loghain studied her face, memorizing its features, wanting to keep his mental image of her sharp during their separation. “Be safe, Champion. Come back to me.”

After one last long, lingering kiss, Eledra Hawke turned away and headed into the mountains. Loghain watched her until he could no longer distinguish her from the surrounding scenery. Then he, too, turned away. If there were Red Templars in Crestwood, eliminating them would be a good way to pass the time until Eledra returned.


End file.
